Convivir con un demonio
by Estrella Ramirez
Summary: Brandy harrintong despues de que sus padres caen en la banca rota ellos decision pedirle a un demonio que les devuelva la vida que tenian antes, pero el demonio pide como pago a su hija ¿Es simplemente un contrato? o ¿Podria surgir el amor entre ellos?


**Hola chicas! Aqui su escritora les trae un nuevo onee-shot espero que les guste, porque pense porque no hacer a nuestra protagonista favorita (Brandy Harrintong) xD este atada a un demonio por un deseo que sus padres le han pedido a dicho demonio... Claro que el como cumplir como paga pidio a la hija... Que pasara existira amor entre ellos... ¿O solo sera un acuerdo echo por los padres de dicha joven? **

**Besos**

**Estrella Ramirez**

* * *

Convivir con un demonio

Mi vida no ha sido muy facil que digamos desde que mis padres cayeron en la banca rota, se le ocurrió que en vez de buscar una manera de salir de esta situacion, decidieron hacer un trato con el mismo demonio, decidieron que por hacer realidad el sueño de tener la vida que deseaban o la que ya tenian, hicieron un pacto con un demonio y como paga yo debo vivir con dicho demonio, en mi vida no es justo ellos ya tienen su deseo y yo estoy atada a un demonio hasta que muera o el decida que no me necesite y me mate

-Brandy ven por favor.-ese es mi amo Lysandre, el era muy amable conmigo desde que estoy aqui no ha echo mas que llenarme de regalos, antes de llegar pense que seria un demonio despiadado que no se apiadaría de mi ni un momento

-Si amo.-le dije pues el me decia que lo trata por su nombre pero yo me negaba era mi amo y yo pues tenia que respetarle

-Cuantas veces debo de decirte que me digas Lysandre cuando aprenderas.-me dijo pero yo estaba cabizbaja no me atrevia a mirarlo

-No puedo usted es mi amo y debo respetarlo como tal.-despues de eso me acaricio la mejilla.-¿Deseaba algo?

-Si que dejes todos lo que estas haciendo, y estes conmigo toda la tarde puedes.-me dijo y yo dude y asenti porque no me podia negar, siempre que hacia o decia algo indebido el me castigaba

Desde el primer momento que le conoci, pense que seria un ser despiadado pero simplemente me equivoque, me recibio y me atendio como una invitada mas, pero de pensar que conmigo se portaba diferente, y yo con el seguia siendo la misma chica timida cuando llegue aqui y exactamente tengo seis meses de vivir aqui sin saber nada de mis padres

-Lysandre etto yo queria saber que intenciones tiene usted conmigo.-le pregunte pues no queria ilusionarme tanto de el que despues me dijera que no queria saber nada de mi

-Pues linda joven que otra intencion ademas de amarte y cuidar de ti.-me dijo y luego me abrazo yo seguia sin dirigirle la mirada.-¿Cuando me miraras directamente a los ojos?.-me pregunto pero yo no le respondi

-Gracias por hacer todo lo que haces por mi, pero usted mas que nadie sabe que yo soy una humana y usted es un demonio y nunca se a visto amor tres una humana y un demonio.-le dije y decidi hacerlo mirandolo a los ojos

Nunca le vi a los ojos y hoy que me decidi hacerlo, y pues me quede hipnotizada ya que jamas le vi realmente a los ojos, unos ojos de un bicolor muy hermoso, era el hombre mas caballeroso que yo pude conocer, pero aun asi le tenia miedo, porque no sabia cuando el podia cambiar y podia hacerme daño

-Amor entre demonio y humana se ha visto la ultima vez que se vio con demonio que siempre estaba sediento de sangre, pero de la chica no se supo mas hasta ahora que se sabe que ella murio en manos de ese demonio.-me quede perpleja al escuchar lo que el me dijo, el simplemente me habia besado la mano

El me dio la tarde libre y se fue hacer lo que tenia que hacer, yo me empezaba a sentir muy confundida no sabia si verlo nada mas como mi amo o como simplemente el demonio que perdidamente me enamore, pero no se estoy confundida, siempre que me despertaba con un nuevo regalo encima de mi cama, el por ser demonio muchas jovenes de mi edad eran sus sirvientes pero con ellas era severo y muy estricto ¿Conmigo? conmigo era muy amable me trataba muy diferente a las demas, y ellas se sentian celosas siempre paseabamos por alli y como yo deje todo lo que tenia en casa de mis padres, tuve que comprarme ropa nueva, me sentia muy diferente en este ambiente pero esto alguna vez va a terminar no es asi

Tal vez me sentia diferente o tal vez no, pero simplemente no era capaz de hacer algo para evitar lo que ocurria, pero no tenia las palabras suficientes para explicar lo que de verdad sentia, no sabia si tenia temor, o estaba confundida o tal vez enamorada, la tercera la dude un poco

* * *

Desde que suspadres firmaron tal contrato conmigo, la chica con solo 16 años años temerosa de lo que le pasaria, nunca me miraba a los ojos, y pues hasta el dia de hoy es que me mira a los ojos, ella es hermosa a comparacion de las chicas de su misma edad, con ellas era muy severo pero ¿Ella? desde que la vi cambio mi vida, no podia decir que no me iba a enamorar de una humana porque si lo hice no se perfectamente que me cautivo de ella, tal vez ese cabello plateado que resplandece como la luna o esos ojos morados que siempre tenia **  
**

Pero al principio fue una chica timida, nunca escuche de su boca salir mi nombre tal vez hasta hoy de ella es lindo, cuando la abrace vi como se sonrojo, era una chica muy tierna ella estaba enamorada de mi solo que no lo demostraba asi tan facil y era timida y para ella era dificil demostrar sus sentimientos, pero yo la trata como mi invitada en vez de mi sirvienta, mientras que las otras como estaban celosas me seducian simplemente no les hacia caso

-Brandy.-le llame y en un segundo ya estaba frente a mi

-Si Amo.-despues de ayer dejo de no mirarme a los ojos solo debia acostumbrarse a decir mi nombre, porque de ella ayer sono muy hermoso mi nombre salir de esos labios

-Dime Brandy ¿Que sientes por mi? es un simple respeto.-para mi era importante saberlo porque no me queria ilusionar de alguien tan hermosa como ella

-Pues Lysandre me gustas pero eres un demonio y temo que me dejes sola y yo ilusionarme sola, no quiero sufrir.-me dijo yo simple me digne abrazarla y a depositar un beso en su mejilla y cuello y por lo cual ella se sonrojo de inmediato a mi no me importaba que alguna de las otras chicas me vieran en este preciso instante

-Soy demonio pero confia que no te voy a lastimar, mejor que eso quiero protegerte y amarte, tal vez estes aqui por algo que tus padres hicieron conmigo pero nos llevamos muy bien para el poco tiempo que tenemos conociendonos.-le dije y vi como la sirvienta antes de brandy que aun esta enamorada de mi se me acercaba, yo simplemente quise besar a brandy pidiendole que fuera mi novia

-Ehmm Amo le buscan.-me dijo nina ella disimulaba su tristeza para que mi novia no la viera tan triste, pero solo yo sabia que estaba triste decidi que era mejor no acercarme a ella para que me pidiera que dejara a Brandy

-Brandy puedes retirarte y nina tu te quedas.-Brandy tenias cosas que hacer pues la mande hacer lo que tenia que hacer y a nina le pedi que se quedara pues tenia que hablar con ella tenia que saber porque su cambio tan repentino

-Amo esa chica es su novia, no es su sirvienta ¿pues?.-me dijo de tristeza cambio a odio tan repentina fue esa noticia

-Pues ya no es mi sirvienta es mi pareja y la amo demasiado como para dejarla.-le dije la verdad aunque sono un poco hiriente pero asi suena la verdad

-Pero hace un año decias que me amabas, pero todo cambio ahora para ti todo es muy diferente no eres el mismo.-me dijo y yo no le preste atencion

-Eso fue hace un año y tu y ninguna de ustedes por muy juntas que esten me van a separar de Brandy.-le dije y ella se fue

Fue en ese momento en que Brandy paso desgracias por culpa de nina, yo solo cuidaba y protegía a brandy como mi hija aunque fuera mi novia, nina solo que yo la amara a ella pero eso no seria posible

* * *

Brandy Lincourt que tiene esa chica, para nada es perfecta, tiene muchos gustos, solo que no es como el amo, de solo pensar que ella sera mi ama simplemente ocupo el lugar que por derecho me pertenece, pero no es importante, era una chica muy simpatica todas aqui eran sus amigas, yo simplemente la veia como mi rival la que me quito el amor del joven Lysandre, pero el hace un año era asi conmigo me daba regalos y me llenaba de mucho amor o cariño, pero no todo fue asi todo fue cambiando al pasar del tiempo el cambio, con todas sus sirvientas fue severa, pero llego ella y su cambio fue drastico es como que si algo en el revivio

-Nina no te alegra que el amo volvio a encontrar el amor.-dijo Rosalya, Brandy y ella se llevan de maravilla muchas veces Rosa quiso que Brandy estuviera con Lysandre en cambio yo de ella jamas tuve el apoyo que necesite

-No porque ella no puede el lugar que por derecho me pertenece.-le dije y Rosa me vio con cara de reprimienda yo solo le voltee los ojos

-Sabes que no es asi eso fue ya hace mucho un año para ti pero lo que es para el amo fue hace como tres o cuatro años que eso sucedio.-me dijo yo solo la escuche para una humana como yo fue hace un año pero para un demonio como el ya eso ah pasado lo ah olvidado, es cierto debo de resignarme si no me quiere a mi, es porque de una u otra forma la prefiere a ella

Para mi amo las cosas cambiaron mucho en el tiempo que estuve enamorada de el, no me pude fijar ni en el ni su hermano porque el Joven Leigh tenia novia y esa era Rosalya, y es obvio que ella lo ama, ambos se aman, Rosa y Brandy estas apunto de dejar de ser humanas, para ella sus ultimos dias de humanidad son los mejores, claro que pronto serian demonios, yo queria ser lo mismo que Lysandre pero es una lastima que no se pudo

Todas las sirvientas pensaban que yo no me encontraba bien solo estaba molesta, pero a la vez estaba feliz por el amo Lysandre y su compromiso con la Señorita Brandy, pero mi tristeza tenia que ocultarla y perfecto, fingir que si estaba bien, pero me daba alegria saber que el amo pudo superar el amor que una vez sentia por mi eso fue lo bueno, porque el amor que sentia por mi lo tenia mal

* * *

**Les encanto porque yo lo ame la ultima narracion es la version de nina, porque ya narro Lys, mi personaje y pues pense que hacia falta la narracion de nina, asi que me quedo genial pocas palabras pero bueno no importa mientras menos palabras mejor no creen**

**Besos **

**Estrella Ramirez**


End file.
